Cross
by Dragonsheart2012
Summary: Okay!Harry has a new name!After waking up after a magically induced coma after two years,Aidrian Savior doesn't know what to make of it.Haunted by his past,he is mentored by an old friend.OC's,New Names,new school,new enemy,transformation complete?Highly
1. Prologue

Introduction

* * *

_Fury passed through boys veins as the man in front of him laughed maniacally, as he slaughtered more and more people._

_The boys green eyes flashed dangerously and his closed fists cracked and began bleeding from his nails that dug into his skin. He roared in fury, the 14-year-old body wracking with grief and pain as he looked at his lost loved ones._

_Without thinking, he charged at the man in front of him; takinghim by surprise; the one man responsible for all the pain that he had suffered from._

_He didn't know where the sword came from, it was just there, and it had felt so..right in his hand._

_"The blood you've spilt will never be replenished. The only thing that could ever possibly make up for it is with your own." The boy raised the sword to eye level with the psychotic man; it was in that moment that he, torturer of the Wizarding World, Cold-blooded murderer, realized he was going to die- and he was truly afraid of the wounded youth in front of him. Holding in his hands the sword of power only foretold in the Books of Shadow, his emerald eyes blazing with determination that only a true child could possess._

_He wasn't going to die without making a scene first._

"_Just try and draw a scratch, youngling! You will never be able to touch me with that feeble sword of yours." He was lying through his teeth, he was wounded, and the child had a lot of stamina still surging through his veins, powered by his fury and grief; he was going to lose miserably._

_The boy was on him in an instant; he bared his teeth like an animal, and snarled, his eyes flashing in fury._

_"Die; go to hell and stay there." Qills eyes widened in shock; and he died right there, with a sword ripping through his abdomen; emblazoning his body with stabs of magical energy._

_Aidrian looked down at the dead man before him; his limp body convulsing and finally stilling. It wouldn't be long untilit would go into rigamortis.The man responsible for making his life a living hell: was finally dead._

* * *

"He's waking up."

* * *

A/N: Hey! For all you guys who are slightly confused, I kinda switched the parts slightly. All the characters get new names and new things are revealed about their pasts. Just so you all know, there will be a new school, new enemy, more romance, familars, and lotsa 16-year-old angst. Oh yeah...and did I mention that all of it came from me? Thanks! 

Angel


	2. Memories

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Memories

* * *

Chapter 1

The doctors and nurses watched intently at the screen playing in front of them. They were watching a small boy looking up at the stares, just starring. They were watching Aidrian Savior's memories. The Savior of the Wizarding Plane; the one that had killed off the darkness.

The screen showed flashbacks of times that held strong emotion in Aidrian's brain, like the time he left the orphanage and when he bought his own broom; but the screen mostly showed the face of a young boy, starring up into the sky.

Aidrian was born without parents, having been abandoned days after birth. Having no parents left him without a surname. For most of his short life, Aidrian was just known as that, Aidrian. Sure, someone could have tried to track his parents down, but who had the time for that in the middle of a war? The doctors and nurses watched as the boy came upon his teachers and classmates slaughtered in his ninth year; and the day when he first caught a glimpse of the evil man Allen Qills.

By the time the screen stopped playing the memories, the nurses were crying, and the doctors just looked solemnly out the window to next room, at a pale boy that was too small too wise, and had seen too much in his life.

Aidrian, after the war had been over just minutes; magically placed himself into a coma. No one truly knew the reasons why he had done it; some believed that he didn't want to relive the memories at night, and others thought that he had done it to properly heal. But one thing that everyone knew; was that Aidrian was the Savior of the Wizarding world, the hero that saved them all.

But now a new threat had been making its way into the Wizarding plane, a man that no one knew the name of, and an evil wizard that was attacking both muggle and Wizarding families, all which was left of the people that were husks with flesh. Their very souls had been stolen from their body, leaving them brain dead.

The doctor that was looking in the window sighed, one of the nurses noticed, and walked over to him and patted his arm, "He'll wake up sooner or later, and everyone that has been put into a magical coma always has." The doctor sighed,

"How I wish that boy _was _just anyone similar to that, but he isn't. He is the most powerful wizard since Merlin; if he does not wish to wake up, he won't."

As soon as those words were spoken, an alarm went off, blasting through the ward.

"His brain is showing more and more activity! Doctor!" The man rushed in through a door, looking at all of the magical screens that suddenly popped up around the room, showing Adrian's heartbeat and magical currents. They were going out of control. "His brain is going into overdrive, if it keeps up at this rate, he could lose control of his magic! Than we _all _die!" The man began shooting spells out of his wand in quick succession, all the spells landing in the correct spots on Aidrian's small, childlike body.

"Magical currents steadily rising! Heartbeat increasing, his brain activity is going out of control!"

Adrian's breathing began to come in short, quick gasps, his back arching; suddenly his eyelids flew open, showing dull, wide, pearly green eyes.

"_The powers that lie in the darkness are arriving; the one to save them all shall awake in the light of death. The innocent shall join with him; and the evil in all shall fear him; the light and the darkness shall join together, and the innocence will be their bond…." _The occupants of the room gasped, taking a step back, the doctor was writing furiously, hoping he had gotten all of what came out of the boy's mouth. Aidrian's body suddenly shuddered and slumped back down into the thin covers; his eyelids shutting slowly over his green eyes, that had suddenly sparked with life, only to die down once again.

The screens stopped their hurried beeping and humming, and showed that his heart rate was slowly going down to normal; but the screen featuring his brain activities was going insane; the little bar dropping up and down drastically.

"Issue a 24 hour watch; I'll go and inform he press. They've been hounding the doors of this establishment ever since it turned October, wondering if he was going to wake up for his birthday, and maybe an inheritance. They are going to have a _field_ day with this one. He's finally waking up, our Savior is waking up."

The medi-nurses nodded, and hurried about, checking everything, making sure that the magic in the room wasn't running out after the shock of power that had issued from the small body a few moments after he had spoken.

The Doctor rubbed his forehead and pinched his nose, clearing his mind for the press, making sure he remembered everything that had just happened. It was time that this finally happened; The Wizarding Plane needed a hero right now; especially the children. The doctor squared his shoulders, and stepped out into the light of the press outside.

He never noticed the eyes following him; making sure that he was safely outside until the figure made its way into the Savior's room.

The nurses were gone now, all that was supposed to be done was finished. The dark figure made its way through the double doors leading to the room that held the small boy. The eyes roamed over the slim body on the bed. The boy was too small for his age, his skin was an unhealthy pale bronze; his eyes flickered underneath his eyelids, and his hair strewn everywhere, a dull black, plastered to his forehead and slightly exposed shoulders from the to-big-pajamas. His body used to be in absolute peak condition when he was fourteen, but now no one was sure since he hadn't really gotten any exercise the two years he had fallen. The figure made a small laugh, it echoed around the room menacingly and coldly, revealing the slight madness within his mind. The figure threw off the cloak to reveal a man; most would say that he resembled a fox; sleek red hair, pointed face, and pointy teeth; his lip was curved up evilly, exposing the unnaturally sharp teeth, and blood red tongue that pushed out slightly between his two front teeth. He circled around the figure; that was groaning and trembling. The man stopped when the boy's back arched, his breath catching in his throat, his eyes widening.

The man lurched foreword, his eyes gleaming; he placed two fingers on Aidrian's forehead, and two on his collarbone, barely touching his skin; and began muttering under his breath. A white glow surrounded the boy; and he stopped moving, cold sweat began running down his face.

"Dun…don…" Aidrian mouth was moving up and down, as if un-used to the movement; his eyes were shut tightly, as they frantically moved under his eyelids.

"Your power is mine, little boy. That tremendous power that you used to kill the rogue Wizard two years ago; shall now belong to me!"

Two nurses ran in, alerted by the screaming of the magical alarms that were going off above their heads; their eyes widened in panic as they saw the dark figure perched over their Savior.

"Get off of him!" The first witch began shooting spells from her wand, all of them missing by mere inches. The other was crouched on the ground in terror, her wand forgotten in her hand.

The man laughed, and looked down, and nearly jumped out of his own skin; looking up at him were two beautiful andfurious jade eyes.

"You woke me up before it was time. Are you happy? 'Cus now I'm awake, and ready to kick your scrawny ass."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! Ooooh! The plot thickens! Hope ya'll liked it, kinda confusing I know, but you'll figure it out as other chapters pass. 

NOW REVIEW! BEFORE I GET AIDRIAN TO CHASE AFTER YOU WILL THE BIG SWORD! Lol, review! It would really make my day, knowing that you guys liked my story. Oh yeah...constructive critisism would do wonders, if you all are just going to review to insult me work, than don't bother. It's hurtful and degrading, and plus, no one likes a meanie!. besides, I'm a computer hacker, I can trace your e-mail and send you a virus that you will not like! ;3

Love you all! Huggles chibi Aidrian

Angel


	3. Panic and Disorder

A/N; Hey! Angel here! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Panic and Disorder

* * *

Aidrian looked up furiously at the man above him; his teeth grinding together. He really didn't know why he was so upset, he just woke up, and that last thing he wanted to feel right now was anger. 

The man paled, and stumbled back, falling to the floor ungracefully. Aidrian sat up, and flexed his hands in front of him, as if not quite believing what he was seeing.

"Your s-supposed t-to be dead! You were in a c-coma; you power was u-useless to you!" Aidrian's eyes hardened and he sat up straight, allowing the covers to fall off of his chest.

"That is where you are quite wrong. You see; my magic is what has just woken me up, alarming me that someone was trying to kill me off permanently. It has kept me alive these…how long has it been now?"

The first nurse stood up slowly, and made her way over to the other side of the bed; Aidrian jumped and a magical field appeared, separating him from everyone in the room, protecting him.

The man screamed; and almost fell over himself trying to get out of the door.

"NO!" Aidrian's eyes glowed, and he shot out his hand, another force field appeared and stopped the man dead in his tracks. His eyes widened, and began frantically searching the room for another way out. Aidrian's face turned sad, and he closed his eyes.

"If you tried to kill me, than you will try to kill another. And unlike that other person, I don't think they would be able to protect themselves as well as I can. I'm sorry." Aidrian's open fist suddenly closed sharply; the man screamed, and screamed and screamed. And than he disappeared, a loud 'BOOM' was echoing in the room. Aidrian's hand dropped lifelessly onto the covers beside him. He had sent the man to the underworld, where a few friends of his would be there to welcome him; thinking this, Aidrian shuddered. Meeting them was anything _but_ pleasant.

Aidrian was trembling, and his knees began drawing up to his chest. The nurse that had been on the ground was up already, and was drawing nearer to the shaking body, seeing that his shields had gone down. Aidrian hadn't truly used his powers in over two years, and the shock of awaking from such a deep sleep could damage his body.

The nurse sat down beside him, and she put her hand on his back, rubbing small circles trying to calm him down. He suddenly fell back, his body still, but his eyes were still open.

"The year…its 2005 isn't it?" At the nurses surprised nod, he sighed sadly, "Don't…don't tell the press quite yet, I need time to sort this out." The nurse nodded, and proceeded to drag her peer out of the room, who was staring in wonder at the young man that had saved her life just a few moments before.

"Oh wait…" the two women turned around quickly, Aidrian was looking at them from the big bed, his tired eyes big and pleading, the two medi-witched could feel their hearts melt in their chests, "What are your names? I'd like to know them for…future references, and maybe I could come and visit you; kind of my way of thanking you for taking care of me for so long. I know it was hard, I'm not that easy of a patient, whether I'm comatose or not." Aidrian chuckled weakly at his dry attempt at humor.

"Malaya and Natalia." Said Malaya, the one that had comforted Aidrian, he nodded, and closed his eyes. Both girls' eyes looked at each other; and ran over and hugged him awkwardly. He stiffened, but melted in their embraces tiredly; glad for the small amount of affection amd comforthe was receiving after to long.

"It was no trouble looking after you. You're to cute to be a problem." Natalia whispered, hugging him harder; making Aidrian blush crimson. Girls weren't his area of expertise, whether they were younger or older. Malaya planted a feather light kiss on his forehead; and gave him one last hug before the two girls pulled themselves out of the room; Aidrian was still blushing when he lied back down and closed his eyes.

Ten minutes later, after he was sure that the two women were gone, Aidrian opened his eyes, and got up out of the bed. He waved his hand, and the flimsy hospital robes morphed into pants and a tunic. The tunic was a dull green, with black lining at the cuts on the sides of the arms and on the front where the neck dipped down showing off his collarbones and chest. He deftly conjured gloves that were cut off at the fingers and traveled all the way to his elbow (He made sure that they were secured over the sleeves of his shirt); they were done in a similar color as his pants. He slipped into a pair of boots that went all the way up to his knees; he made sure to tuck his pants into the boots as well.

Slowly, he walked over to the bathroom on the other side of the room, limping slightly. Inside, he found a comb and went through his hair; since it hadn't really been cut in 2 years, it was flowing off past his shoulders, down his back in a smooth black waterfall. He noticed, with slight disgust, that it was greasy and dull in the light, making it look unwashed and unkempt. He muttered a spell that left his hair gleaming healthily in the dim lighting.

"I look like a bloody girl." Aidrian scowled at his reflection, and conjured a black piece of leather into his hands, tying it back as neatly as possible. His bangs fell into his eyes, and he blew them away; he noticed that even though they were in his eyes, they were so long; they parted slightly at the crown of his head, making their way well past his chin, he scowled again at his reflection and talked to it vehemently, "I am never going to sleep again if this is going to be the outcome."

Quietly, he snuck out of his room of two years, and sprinted down to the double doors. He looked behind him if there was anyone there, following him, and slammed into a warm body. He flailed in the air for a moment before falling onto his back and hitting his head hard against the hard marble floor.

He gasped and closed his eyes willing the stars to go away; this was not the best way to make a welcome after two years.

"Merlin save us all…you're awake." Aidrian opened his eyes, and jumped up to the best of his abilities, putting his hand up in a defensive maneuver. He stumbled slightly; realizing he was over exerting his body. He fought off the fatigue that was fighting against him now; and forced himself to focus; and nearly fainted.

The entire Wizarding Press was standing in front of him; magical cameras and pens in hand; staring at him like gaping fish. His eyes suddenly caught something, there was also a young man; his age perhaps, White hair that was sleek and shiny in the light, and a strong physical structure; he noticed, jealously, that he was a head taller than even some of the most well built people in the room. He was the one who he had crashed into. As Aidrian stood there for a moment, trying to remember a way out of this predicament he turned and ran.

_"When in doubt, run!"_

It was a few seconds later that Aidrian heard the pounding of footsteps behind him; it only urged him to move faster and swifter. Calling on that unknown source of magic that seemed to be bubbling in his mind, he added a magical spurt of speed into his feet. It almost seemed to the people behind him, that he was flying.

Aidrian spotted a pair of double doors at the far end of the hallway, and pounded faster and harder in that direction; he faintly felt his chest wheeze for air, and the outside of his vision fill with black dots; but he didn't care. The only thing that was one his mind right now was finally breathing that fresh, crisp October air.

Aidrian flung himself out the back doors, into the cold morning air; he gulped it in, over and over, as he kept running; not seeming to be able to get enough of it.

"Better slow down, don't wanna look too conspicuous." Aidrian chuckled dryly, and slowed to a jog, until finally evolving into a limping slow walk.

* * *

OOOOO! Who will our hero meet next? Who will be revealed? I know! review and find out! lol I love cliffies!

Angel


	4. Cyprian Ari

* * *

Cyprian Ari

* * *

Cyprian Ari was not a patient person. His posture and face proved it, and only made to further annoy the people around him. He had been waiting for over an hour, trying to get into the Savior's rooms. He was the one meant to teach him; and here stupid security personnel were holding him up.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we can't let you through until we know your complete background. To keep everyone in the building safe, you see." Cyprian snorted as he sensed incredible amounts of magic suddenly being used in the rooms in front of him.

"Guess that didn't work. Someone just tried to assassinate Savior." He said it blandly, with hardly any amount of emotion in his voice, but inside he was seething. He could have prevented this! He was supposed to come and collect the Savior while he was still asleep, not when he was awake! He searched; and quickly latched onto Aidrian's magical signature. A little dim; but otherwise fine; that was to be expected from someone that had just woken up from a bloody two-year coma. The guard in front of him paled dramatically, and whipped around, and began at a run to the doors, but someone beat him to it, slamming the doors into his face, literally. The guard slid down the wall, and the very alive face of Adrian Savior peeked out, and ran.

Cyprian lurched foreword, and Aidrian crashed into him; while Cyprian just seemed to bounce back, Aidrian hit the floor with a sickening crack that made Cyprian wince.

"Merlin save us all…you're awake." Cyprian breathed, and moved forward, attempting to help him up, but Aidrian had already jumped up into a classic defensive posture, his hand in the way of any possible attacks. He stumbled back slightly, and almost fell, but caught himself in time. Aidrian's eyes widened as he finally focused on the people standing in front of him; the emerald gaze finally landed on Cyprian, and they stayed there, seemingly fixed on him, until he finally turned, and ran. The elders had informed him that it wasn't good for the boy to run, it would quickly overexert his body and possibly endanger other areas, but just Cyprian stared back stupidly for a moment, until finally getting a hold on his senses; His charge was running away, elders be damned, they would kill him!

"Dammit all!" Cyprian ran as fast as he could, transforming into one of his more favorite of forms; the human snow leopard. His upper body was built much like that of a human's, fingers, biceps, thumbs, they were all in place just like a human, except that claws shot out at an alarming speed. His face took the form of a white snow leopard as he began running in faster, stronger strides than before. His clothes changed along with him; his pants transformed with a rip around his thighs, making the ripped cloth look like something Tarzan would wear; his shirt disappeared into his body, until only his deep blue cape remained, flapping behind him wildly.

He let out a warning growl, and surged forward on all four limbs. He spotted the black mop of hair running through the double back doors, and bounded after him. It was like a game really; chase or be chased. Frankly, Cyprian was chasing something that could faint any second, and that wasn't much fun, but since it was abnormal circumstances, it was perfect.

He dashed out into the street, scattering all the people on the road in different directions; his sniffed the air, and found the scent he was looking for.

Fresh blood mixed with the fresh forest scent of pine, a forest after a thunder shower; that was Aidrian's scent, the one he made himself become familiar in war two years before. He remembered fighting side by side with the young man, admiring him to the end.

It wasn't common for a vampire to admire or trust another, especially when they were human or a wizard. But Aidrian seemed to earn the respect of all that was around him, whether they are a friend or enemy; and he had undoubtedly earned Cyprian's. He could still remember his words perfectly;

"_A war is a war, not matter how you look at it. You can choose to face it head on, or stray from it like a coward. I chose to face it; it is another's choice whether they wish to do the same. But I can tell you this…if you fight and you win, you will be respected forever, and if you fight and you lose, you will earn the respect just the same. If you run, you will be detested, scorned. Respect is something that you earn, not something you give or receive openly for doing nothing. Learn from it, fear it, and remember it."_

Cyprian smiled as he remembered, he had done just that. He had not run, no, he had fought with Aidrian by his side faithfully. They had hardly known each other; but they had trained together, and had won together. Cyprian remembered how he felt when he was holding Aidrian's small body and he found out that he wasn't waking up. He felt like he had lost a friend, a very, very dear friend.

_Come back to present, Cyprian, you have to catch him. _

He followed the black head for over a quarter mile into town, never taking his eyes off of him. It wasn't until the darkness began to set that he realized that they were in a very bad side of town. He had to catch him now, no more playing around and following the leader. Aidrian turned into an alley, wobbling slightly, making Cyprian begin to worry even more.

He ran into the alley, and what met his eyes made his head spin.

"An Angel."

* * *

Sorry! Short chappy, I know! Bt can u guess who exactly Cyprian Ari truly is? Review with your guesses and ideas!

Oh! And I would absolutly love someone who can write songs to review, because if they are anygood, I would like to ask permission to use some of their songs in this story! I can write songs...but I'm better at writting stories. E-mail me with some of your songs, and I can garuntee that whoever wins will recieve full credit for their work.

Lovies From,

Angel


End file.
